Overdue
by inkdragon13
Summary: She snuggled in close to my bare chest. Strangely, my first reaction was not to move away from her or leave. I wrapped my arms around her body, feeling her breathe. The time seemed to stop as I ran my hand along her body. Six's POV. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**I was just thinking about doing a different sort of story today. To put it short, the super volcano underneath Yellowstone National Park erupts every 600.000 years. The last eruption: 640,000 years ago. **

Overdue

Chapter One

I stared off into space as I thought about today's doings. I actually did nothing out of the ordinary. I can't say the same about Dr. Holiday.

She was sent to Yellowstone to study a nanite disturbance. Apparently she wanted to get to it before Black Knight noticed.

Though Holiday can take care of herself very well, I still have a very bad feeling about this.

I fiddled with my katana. I have to keep that blade sharp…

"Hey Six?" Back to my prison of reality.

"What is it Rex?" I looked at the teen impatiently. How did he even get into my room? I changed the dang thing back to a normal key lock…and yet he still got in! Without a key, too.

"Do you think Doc'll be okay?"

"She'll be fine, Rex. You should be asleep by now. It's… 11 o'clock at night."

After I got Rex out of my quiet little safe haven, I changed and prepared to get into bed. I thought back to what Rex asked me.

So I'm not the only one.

…

_Six. _

I looked around. There was smoke and ash swirling around me.

Six.

There was fire and the smell of burning grass and fur.

Six!

I looked down. At my feet lay a dirty and broken Doctor Holiday.

SIX!

I snap awake at the sound. Snatching one of my katanas off the nightstand, I nearly killed the person who woke me. Luckily for them, they had giant metal fists to block my swords.

"What do you want at this hour?" I looked up at him, not caring that he could see my eyes.

"Come on. Now." I could hear the sharp, serious tone in his voice. Something is very wrong.

…

After I got dressed, the teenager led me down to the cafeteria. All the other lights were off except in there. As I walked in, I noticed that every person who worked in the main base (at least our base. We had a few agents join us after we left Providence. Most of them were doctors.) were huddled around the wall mounted TV. Even stranger, everyone was dead silent. The only sound was the panicked voice of the reporter covering the story everyone was watching.

_"-has erupted. Again the super volcano underneath Yellowstone National Park has erupted!"_

The terrified news lady tried hard to keep her cool as molting lava and smoke spewed towards the sky in 20 different places.

Those signs are all too familiar to me.

I raced out of the room towards my jump jet. Rex caught me by the arm after chasing me down the hall.

"*PANT PANT PANT* Where are you going!"

"To get Holiday. You can't stop me from going." I snatched my arm away, feeling the anger build up in my chest.

Rex smiled. "Who said I was stopping you?"

"You're not coming, Rex."

"Six, I care about the Doc just as much as you do. Plus, I'm not just gonna be a back seat driver. I'll help."

I looked at him for a good ten seconds. Finally I gave in and motioned for him to follow me.

…

The small screen next to the controls had a lock on Holiday's location. The equipment she took along with her carry capsules of nanites, giving off a nanite signature. Providence installed them just in case they were stolen. I'm still stumped as to why Providence hasn't come to gat them back from us.

Today, I will bring back Holiday.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Rex looked over at me from the seat behind me. I dodged a tree.

"No."

"Well, _that's_ comforting."

"Hey what are we doin' now?" Bobo.

"What are you doing in here, monkey?" I glared hard at the monkey who seenmed to appear out of nowhere from behind my chair.

"I was…taking a nap." He tried to give me an innocent smile. Why does every do that with me? They all know that it will never work.

Up ahead, there was a huge black cloud rushing at us. I glared behind my sunglasses and tightened my grip on the controls.

"Hold onto something. This will get a little bumpy.' Rex's eyes widened a bit and assumed a death grip on the side of the chair.

Black rain began to hit the windshield and the wind picked up to an unbelievable level. The jet rocked and shook but thankfully she held together. The black clouds got even blacker as we flew into the heart of the cloud. She shook harder as the wind got even harder.

There! The nanite signature is just ahead. I fought against a low jet stream to land. Luck is on my side today. I landed well on the ground.

In the heart of the volcanic ash cloud.

…

I had taken some air filter face masks from Storage Unit E. Thank God I took three on accident. There was nothing keeping Bobo or Rex from this little field trip. I also took a couple of old military goggles. In this case, sunglasses just won't work.

I got the hand-held tracker and walked ahead.

"This mask makes me feel really-Hey! Wait up!"

Under my shoes crunched the ash-encrusted grass. Looking up, there was nothing but a black sky. The trees already started to die. The glowing orange of molten rock streamed off in the distance. The air around me was grey. If Holiday was out in the open when Yellowstone erupted…No! She has to be alive! She's too smart stay out in the open when something like this happens.

"Six. We're here to get the Doc, huh?" Bobo walked alongside me. I've had to deal with that monkey a long time. But when he calls me Six, something terribly wrong is about to happen.

At that moment, all of the earthquakes and eruptions ceased.

After a minute of waiting, Rex spoke up.

"Six, what's going on-"

Then, a mile in front of us, a huge eruption began. The lava shot up miles into the air.

"Oh…my…God…" I vaguely heard Rex say.

"GO GO GO! RUN!" I yelled. Bobo obeyed but Rex was rooted to the ground. I shook him back into reality just as the flaming boulders began to rain down on us. I ran and virtually threw the two of them into the jet. I slammed the hatched shut and get down and low as I could. I looked into Rex's eyes. A tough kid he is, but I could still see the fear on his face.

The jet flipped over and my whole world went as black as the sky outside.

**And there is the first chapter! Anyone have any ideas? Please rev****iew!**


	2. Second Home

**This chapter will get a little interesting to say for myself. Enjoy yourself!**

Second Home

I coughed hard on the dust as I woke up. I stared up at the jump jet's ceiling. I coughed and sneezed harder as I stood up. I looked across the dark room to the left. Rex was either asleep or unconscious.

I shook him awake. "EVOS!" Rex yelled making my ears ring even more than they were.

"Calm down, it's just me." Within myself I could feel a sort of weakness. I paid no attention to it.

"Ugh, man, that was one heck of a storm." Bobo sat up from a layer of soot.

"We need to get out of here. The soot is going to kill us if we stay in here."

"If we leave, where are we gonna go, green bean? I'm sure the engine is completely jacked up."

I…I couldn't answer that.

After an hour of just walking through the two foot deep soot, I vaguely heard the static of a small radio. Mustering up the strength I had left to race towards the noise. After a few seconds I could see what may be a Park Ranger's post. The small building was blackened as well as the windows.

"What are you looking for…? There's no one in there!" Rex shouted breathlessly. I grabbed at the door only to find out that the knob was broken off. I stood back and kicked the door in. Cautiously stepping in, I looked hard for any sign of life. Then I saw it.

A dirty lab coat. I picked it up slowly. Holiday.

Just to my left, was something sitting on the chair. I slowly walked over to find out what it was. I found out what it was.

It was Holiday's old radio. I'd know it anywhere.

I grabbed the coat and the radio. Looking around the blackened and abandoned ranger's post I spotted the back door.

"Where are you goin' now?" Bobo watched me walking swiftly towards the door. I looked outside. There seemed to be drag marks in the ash blanketing the ground. It was a bit covered up but it was still there. I might as well follow it.

"_Six, what in the world do you think you are doing?"_ It was White. I placed my finger to my ear as Rex and Bobo watched me from behind.

"Searching for Doctor Holiday."

"_Don't bother. I'm not going to lose my two most powerful assets for one doctor."_

"White , Holiday is just as impor-"

"_Get back to base, __**now**__." _ He cut the connection. I took the comm link out and stared at it. At that moment, all the anger and frustration at life itself surged through me. I crushed the link to smithereens.

"Six…are you okay?" Rex walked up to me. I turned and followed the trail in the ashes.

"No. I'm not."

…

A few minutes later, We were under the grey trees. The shadows were almost moving around me even though all the wildlife disappeared. I tightened my grip on the little black radio. She has to be here. She has to be. But if she isn't…I'd –No! She's here! But the chances of her still alive in all of this ash…

"Six, over there!" Rex yelled out through the mask.

That was when I saw her. Ashes were still floating around. Fire off in the distance. At the base of an ancient oak tree, was a dirty and broken Doctor Holiday.

I grabbed Dr. Holiday by the shoulders and sat her up. The extreme sorrow and happiness was overwhelming. I wanted badly to embrace her…but I refrained, ignoring my emotions.

The sudden contact with my hands woke her. She blinked, a bit hazy in the eyes.

"Six…? What are you doing here?"

I stopped the emotions from leaking into my voice. "To get you out of here."

…

I got that jump jet fixed. A bit of advice if you ever get caught in this kind of situation, _give up on the airplane once it breaks down_! It's hopeless trying to clean all the ash out. But, as hopeless as I can be, I managed to do it.

"Six? Shouldn't we be going back to base?" Holiday said once we were back up in the air.

"No."

"Why not?"

"A toxic ash cloud is heading straight towards our base. Following that would be the acid rain. It would be pointless to go back there. Plus we will not be able to evacuate everyone once the toxic gasses get into the building. We won't be able to lock the gasses, either. I'm positive Black won't help us."

She was dumbfounded. "How do you know all of this?"

"I just do. You should be resting not talking."

I saw her cross her arms out of the corner of my eye. "I'll rest once I know where we are going."

"We are going to Western Africa." Why can't she just trust me?

"Why? What's there?"

"You'll see."

"…We are in a lot of trouble with White, aren't we?"

"… …Yep."

…

"Welcome to West Africa, where it can get very hot and dry!" Rex commented after looking around at the dry earth.

"I hope you brought some sunscreen! You picked the perfect vacation spot." Bobo said sarcastically, shading his eyes. The sky was very clear and blue. I'm sure it's around here somewhere…

"What's around here somewhere?" Whoops. I said that out loud, didn't I?

I answered Doctor Holiday, who came up close beside me. "A safe haven for us."

"Did someone say heaven? Because this place is the exact opposite" Rex turned his face away from the hot wind.

"Not heaven, haven."

"There." I took off my jacket (it was getting unbearably hot) and walked over to a natural crack in the ground. I whipped out my katana and hacked at the hard dirt, turning the crack into a large hole. There was a door the color of the sand around it in the hole. The smell of plants and water came to me through the door. My memory serves me right.

"What's down there?" Rex appeared beside me. I adjusted my glasses, ignoring him, and pulled open the door.

It was pitch leading down but the scent was welcoming.

"In. All of you." For once they didn't argue with me as motioned for them to go. I closed and locked the doors once I was inside as well. I grabbed an old hurricane lamp and lit it.

"You do realize that I can use one of my builds to light the way, right?"

"Yes, but you can't keep a build up for an extended period of time."

Rex opened his mouth to argue but could find none. The rest of the walk was spent going down and in silence. Bobo was strangely quiet. The smell of water grew and the sound of a waterfall met my ears. The dark tunnel is now made of rock rather than pressurized sand. The handle on the hurricane lamp squeaked as my foot hit a large stone. I'm going to feel that in the morning.

A huge sort of land or terrain covered in grass. There was a waterfall off in the distance. It was as bright as day in the huge cave room. The trees here were plentiful and covered with leaves. The grass was a complete, bright green. The ceiling was as light as the sky and there was a gentle breeze. All three of them looked in awe at the underground forest. I motioned my hand towards a pathway leading into the woods.

"Welcome to _Nec Terram_."

**So, what do you all think? I need some fluffy and emotional scenes especially for Six and Holiday. Review your ideas to me. Oh and Nec Terram means means safe land in Latin. See ya in the next chapter!**


	3. Life and Love

**Hope you all like this chapter of Overdue! Enjoy!**

Life and Love

"This is AWESOME!" Rex threw his fists up in the air. The forest was likely to be temperate, though it was too humid possibly to be that.

"Follow me." Without waiting for a response from anyone I ventured further along the trail. The sounds of the forest reached me and was…familiar. The leaves and branches hung low and I ducked under them. The comforting woody smell came with the gentle breeze that cooled my skin. The soil was damp and slightly spongy. The calm and serenity…

"Six?" I snapped out of my sensory world and turned my head halfway to look at Doctor Holiday.

"Where are we going, if you don't mind me asking?" She looked rather impatient.

"Here we are." I stood to the side and gestured towards our destination. It was an old fashioned cabin large enough for a family of 4 to live in.

"Cool! I've never been camping before!" Rex, like the big kid he is, ran over to the door and threw it open. I reached to house myself and walked in. The place was fully furnished and even a TV set. There was a stair well that lead upstairs and there was a short hallway that leads to another room. There was no electric light, so there were many candles strategically placed on tables and planted on walls.

"How long are we gonna be here, green bean?" Bobo crossed his arms.

"A long time."

"How long?"

"Decades."*

"What! Why?"

"The ash in sky will block out the sun, plunging the entire world into an ice age. The Earth's oceans' pH will lower down to that of battery acid. All over the world, rain will turn acidic. Very acidic. If you want to go out in that, that's fine with me. "

The monkey looked pretty shot down. "Well, if ya put it that way…"

I walked up the creaky stairs. There were only two bedrooms.

"Hey Six, where are the restrooms?" Rex shouted up the stairs.

"Out back."

"What, they don't have flushing toilets?"

"No."

"*sigh*I'm going to the back yard!"

"This place is wonderful. How did you find out about it?" Holiday spoke drawing my attention away from Rex's now distant thundering feet.

"I'll just say this: My parents were a little paranoid." I pushed up my sunglasses. She stepped around in front of me.

"There's much more to it than that." She gave that knowing look. She knew that I knew more than I was saying, but also knew that I didn't want to tell her, I wouldn't.

"Holiday, I'm going to be gone for awhile."

Shock entered her face. "Why? Where are you going t-?"

I was already out the door.

…

Three days later, I finally walked back into our cabin. Holiday was sitting on the couch reading a book from the wooden bookshelf. She was wearing a bright orange, yellowed flowered dress that went down to her knees. She also wore a white headband and white sandals. When she saw me out of the corner of her eyes, I could see relief fill her face. She ran up to me and hugged me.

"Where have you been?" Her voice was a soup of sadness, anger and other scattered emotions. She released me and looked me hard in the eye.

Too tired to fight with her, I relented. "I picked up as many people I could think of to bring to _Nec Terram_. That includes White, your sister, and Noah. They lead me to other people they wanted to come along. I only planned to be gone for a day."

Holiday's face lit up. "Where are they? "

"I led them to different cabins similar to ours. They need to be left alone for know since knowing that they may never see be able to go up to the surface for a very long time is a traumatic experience. "

Holiday nodded knowingly.

"Where's Rex?" It was strangely quiet.

"Out searching for EVOs. He couldn't stand sitting in on place for more than a day."

"The stone around this place kept most of the corrupted nanites out. This place is so environmentally stably because of the 'purifying stone' completely surrounding the place."

You're chatty today."

"I'm in a good mood now that I've seen you again." That was a huge slip of the tongue.

The reaction she gave me was not what I expected. Her face softened and she smiled gently. Now she really knows how I feel about her. But, she may have known all along.

…

It was nighttime and I still hadn't heard from Rex. Holiday said he crashed on the couch from being out all day. I have no real reason to not believe her. I went into my room upstairs and changed into a pair of blue jogging pants. I's prefer if they were green. I chose to stay shirtless. Right as I was about to fall asleep under the white sheet of the soft bed, someone opened to bedroom door.

It was Holiday! I remembered that there were only two bedrooms in the cabin and I know Holiday was not going to share a room with Rex. The closer she stepped towards the bed, the more fearful I got. It didn't help much that the silky black gown she wore was a bit low-cut in the front. I tried so hard not to stare at her…uh…

"Hello, Six."

"What are you doing, Doctor Holiday?"

"Same as you. Going to sleep."

Nothing more was said between us for a minute or two. She blew out the candle light and opened the bedroom window. Simulated moon light leaked into the room, giving the room a gentle glow. A white light glinted off my sunglasses on the nightstand.

Holiday climbed into the bed, so close I could smell her hair as the strands lightly brushed my nose. She snuggled in close to my bare chest. Strangely, my first reaction was not to move away from her or leave. I wrapped my arms around her body, feeling her breathe. The time seemed to stop as I ran my hand along her body. She was facing away from me but didn't move away from me. I could feel Holiday's muscles relax.

"…Six?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks. "

I gave a confused look. Though she couldn't see my face, my confusion was implied.

"Thanks for staying with me, even throughout all that's happened."

"Why are you thanking me for that? I'm there for the people I care for, no need for thanking."

"But still had I never left, you wouldn't have had to rescue me. This is my fault."

"Rebecca, Yellowstone would have blown, regardless of where you were. Besides, we were 40.000 years overdue for an eruption."

I didn't get a verbal response but the positive air around her grew. The closeness of her being was not tempting, as I originally thought it would be. It seemed to mend a piece of me I never knew was shattered.

Suddenly, Holiday rolled over to face me. Her eyes were half closed and the creases on her forehead, I have now become used to, had smoothed out completely. She placed her soft hands on my bare chest. She was holding something back.

Just then, something forced me to lean in closer to her smooth face. My lips brushed hers in the moonlight. Holiday returned the kiss, more passionately. Naturally I followed suit. Holiday broke away, smiling at me.

"For someone who's so stiff, you're a good kisser."

"...Thank you."

For the rest of the night, we lay there, holding each other. I ran my hand through her hair as she pressed her face into my chest. I listened to her soft snoring as I slowly slipped into sleep.

**I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! How was that Six and Holiday moment?**

***When the super volcano underneath Yellowstone National Park erupts, the sun can be blocked out for as much as 40 years.  
><strong>


End file.
